Danny Fights Honest John at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Danny and Minnie found a good hiding place to see Honest John with Sawyer on a small rock in the water while Honest John was on the boat and Donald tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Danny Cat, and I shall set you free" Honest John said. "You dog!" Danny whispered angrily. "Poor Sawyer." Minnie whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, Donald Duck?" asked Honest John. "Well, yes. Always, sir!" Donald said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Honest John said. Sawyer ignored him. "I'll show the old foxfish!" Danny whispered, "Stay here, Minnie. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Minnie, as Danny flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Honest John said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Sawyer still did not speak, and Honest John's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Sawyer and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, SAWYER!" Then Danny spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Honest John and scared Donald. "Beware, Honest John! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Donald?" asked Honest John. "It's an evil spirit, sir!" Donald stammered. "Stand by, Donald, while I take a look around!" Honest John, said as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Honest John took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Danny flew up to Minnie. "Psst, Minnie," Danny whispered to her. Minnie saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Danny said, and he hid behind a taller rock, took off his hat, and spoke into it, imitating Honest John's voice. "Donald Duck?" "Ah, yes, captain?" asked Donald, thinking it was Honest John. "Release the princess and take her back to her subjects." Danny said in Honest John's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Donald said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, captain!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, DONALD DUCK!" Danny roared in Honest John's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Donald agreed. Danny smirked, and Minnie giggled. Meanwhile, Honest John was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Honest John is coming to his senses." Honest John turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Donald was rowing the boat out of the cave with Sawyer. "I told him all along you jungle animals wouldn't betray Danny Cat." "And just what do you think you're doing, Donald Duck?" asked Honest John kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just what you told me, sir. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Honest John. "Why, yes, captain." Donald said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Honest John yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Donald Duck!" called Honest John's voice in the cave. Honest John stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" John smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Donald put Sawyer back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, captain." "I said nothing of the sort." Danny said in Honest John's voice. Now Donald was very confused. "But sir, didn't you just say to go…" Danny slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Honest John was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Donald Duck," Danny said in Honest John's voice. "Take the princess back to her subjects." And then, he bellowed still in Honest John's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Donald said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Danny said in the same voice he used, as Honest John found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Minnie saw Honest John lifting up his hook. "DANNY!" she screamed. Honest John brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, Donald!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only got Danny's hat. Danny flew down around Donald and back up. Donald saw him. "Why!" Donald gasped, "It's Danny Cat!" Minnie sighed in relief. Danny flew back up and took his hat from Honest John. "Scurvy brat!" Honest John cursed. "Thank you, captain." smiled and bowed. "Come down, cat," Honest John called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Minnie!" Danny laughed, as he flew down at Honest John. "Oh Danny, do be careful." Minnie called. Danny stood on one foot to bend down on Honest John's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Danny then flew down and pulled Donald's hat over his eyes. Honest John tried to strike him down, but he missed as Danny grabbed his blaster and went to Donald, who pulled his hat off. "Try your luck, Donald Duck?" Danny asked, as he started flying around while Donald tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Honest John called to Donald. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Danny flew up in front of Honest John. "Right here, Donald Duck!" Donald aimed it as Honest John gasped. "Hold it, you fool! No! No!" But Donald fired, missed Danny, and instead hit Honest John as he fell down. "Captain?" asked Donald and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Minnie said. "What a pity, Donald Duck," Danny said, as he took Honest John's hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Honest John, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Danny with his sword! "Captain!" Donald cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Honest John as Danny turned to him. "In the back, captain?" Danny teased. Honest John tried to stab Danny, but he ducked, and Honest John stabbed his hat instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Danny got his own sword. Then he and Honest John clashed their blades back and forth. Minnie covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket!" Donald cheered. But Danny made a fool of Honest John again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his whiskers. Honest John got angrier and attacked Danny again, but Danny defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, cat!" Honest John said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Danny smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Danny has no worries because he can fly. Honest John gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Danny put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Honest John, taunting him. "Well, well. A foxfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Danny!" Honest John snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Danny heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Honest John was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down "No!" He saw Stan and Heff down below. They saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Honest John screamed, as Stan got his coat and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Stan, Mr. Heff," Danny said to Stan and Heff. "Do you like foxfish?" Stan and Heff nodded "You do?" "Oh, Danny, no!" Minnie said. Honest John, his coat torn, tried to escape, but Heff got his trousers and he pulled them down, revealing Honest John's underwear. He pulled them up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "DONALD!" while holding on Heff's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, sir!" Donald said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!" Honest John tried to escape Heff's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Honest John put his feet on it while screaming, "DONALD! DONALD!" And he held on, but Heff bruised his big toe by biting it, and he fell head first into Stan's mouth, but his paws saved him. As for Donald, he kept rowing to Honest John with all his might. When Stan resurfaced, Honest John was still holding his mouth open. Stan whacked Honest John on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Stan used his teeth, and Honest John fled for it. He landed on Heff's trunk. "Captain! Captain!" Donald called, as Honest John went by him. "Donald!" Honest John cried, as he ran over Heff and leapt off at his trunk, "DONALD!" Donald tried to catch him, but Stan got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Donald said, as he used one of the oars to hit Stan on the head, but he also hit Honest John on the head, sending Stan, Heff, and himself to the bottom of the sea. "DONALLDD!" Honest John screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Honest John panicked, as Donald rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Stan and Heff swam for him. Honest John screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Stan and Heff smashed it down. "DONALLLLDDDD!" Honest John screamed, as he swam away while chased by Stan and Heff. Having noticed the battle was won, Danny did a rooster's crow. Minnie tugged on Danny's pant leg. "Danny, what about Sawyer?" "Sawyer?" asked Danny. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Sawyer!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Sawyer called, as she was about to drown. Danny dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Danny! Wait for me!" Minnie called and flew after him. They flew Sawyer back to the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction